


The Forest of Hex

by CTFMeister



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Amazon, Anal, Domination, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Masculinity Drain, Mind Control, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Rumors have started to spread throughout the Kalos region about a strange forest filled with odd Hex Maniacs and a hidden treasure deep within its maze. As such, the still hungry for adventure Kalos League Champion Calem decides to check this interesting place out himself. Unfortunately for the boy, he is going to get a little bit more than adventure as he discovers who it is that is making all those Hex Maniacs.
Relationships: Calme | Calem/Occult Mania | Hex Maniac
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	The Forest of Hex

“Oh my gosh~ I can’t believe you’ve defeated me!”

A strange Hex Maniac trainer yelped out in feign despair. With eyes formed into spinning swirls, hair cascading down from her head in a mess of purple curls, and a light coat of dark makeup on her face, she looked to be like any of the other Hex Maniac’s Calem had fought in his journey.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have any money~” The Hex Maniac spoke with a lustful tone, her needy eyes staring at Calem hungrily. “But if there’s another way I can pay you then-”

“That’s fine lady...” Calem gently pushed the crazed woman away. “I got enough money from beating the League, thanks.”

Without saying another word, Calem returned his trusty Greninja back into its Pokeball and started making his way deeper into the forest he found himself in, leaving the obviously aroused Hex Maniac completely neglected and confused. The truth was that Calem wasn’t currently interested in any sort of money, nor was he interested in scoring with the conventionally attractive Hex Maniac. Rather, the reason why the Kalosian champion now found himself in this creepy isolated forest was because of the strange rumors he’d recently started hearing surrounding it.

The forest itself looked to be nothing special. It was pretty much your average spooky forest: Lots of dead tree husks everywhere, a bunch of ghost Pokemons floating around, and plenty of Hex Maniacs to battle. A copious amount of Hex Maniacs in fact. Ones that, though Calem couldn’t quite put his finger around it, all seemed to be strangely different from the ones Calem had fought before. Regardless, what really caught Calem’s attention was the strangeness of the rumors about this quaint little forest. There were tales of an amazing treasure that laid deep within the confines of the forest, and stories about lots of boys attempting to find it only to never be found again. Now that Calem had conquered the Kalos League and defeated Team Flare, the boy thought it was about time for him to take on another challenge.

And so, here he was, approaching the end of this creepy forested maze with his team of high leveled Pokemon, hoping to find his next big adventure. He’d fought quite the large number of Hex Maniacs to get to this point, but with the mountains closing in around him and the trees getting thicker and more numerous, it was obvious he’d soon reach the end. Calem proudly walked through a clearing of trees, eyes opening with hopes to have found something worth his time.

Unfortunately, it seemed that rumors were all this place had been, for in this little breakthrough of trees, Calem found no sort of treasure. The only thing in this clearing were a seemingly abandoned hut, a little well, and a bunch of odd white marshy puddles. What a bust! This had to be one of the worst treasures he’d ever seen!

“You there!”

Suddenly, a strong loud feminine voice called out to Calem. The boy recognized it instantly, it sounded very similar to the voice of a Hex Maniac.

“Are you the one that defeated my Hexes?” She asked again, the ground rumbling as she stepped closer to Calem.

That was it, Calem thought. There must have been a final boss battle for his prize, one with a bigger and stronger Hex Maniac. That explained why Calem had fought so many trying to get here. Closing his eyes with a proud smug expression, Calem slowly turned towards the Hex Maniac. He quickly pulled out the Pokeball of his trusty Greninja, flinging up and down in anticipation for his coming battle

“Yeah, it was me.” Calem declared cockily. “I was the one who defeated every last one of your Hex Maniacs. I guess that means we have to fight now, right?”

Slowly opening his eyes to gaze at the Hex Maniac’s reaction, Calem looked forth towards where the voice had come from. However, instead of finding the dainty and sweet Hex Maniac Calem expected, the Pokemon trainer was met with a much more horrendous beast.

Though she possessed the signature hair and face of any Hex Maniac, with the frizzly purple hair and the deep swirling eyes, the lady before Calem was absolutely gigantic, towering above him by at least two heads, if not more. She was entirely nude from head to toe, her pale slender body almost shining like a star within the darkness of the forest. Her breasts were absolutely enormous, two gigantic H-Cup orbs of flesh that clung down from her chest, each one easily being bigger than Calem’s entire head. But probably most striking detail had to be the downright inhuman cock that hung down from her crotch. With a thick long shaft the size of her legs, an enormous bulbous pink head, and two hefty balls the size of Ghastly, her disgustingly large member looked more at home on the body of a Tauros than on that of a human female. The thing before Calem wasn’t any ordinary type of Hex Maniac, she was the Uber Hex, the top the pack, the absolute alpha.

Calem stepped back with utter shock, his face morphing into one of genuine terror. The Pokeball he’d been so confidently balancing gracelessly fell onto the ground, leaving him a completely frozen and helpless state. The Pokemon master had seen plenty of wild things in his adventure, but **nothing** compared to this.

A smile surged upon the Hex Maniac’s face as she saw all the cockiness drain from Calem’s face in an instant. “So, you want to fight, **_boy_?**” The woman slowly marched forward with confidence

“I- Um- Er- Uh... Hah- Uh-!” Calem tried to respond, but it was like his tongue was caught on his mouth. He continued to slowly back away from the Hex Maniac, but unfortunately, the woman was slowly catching up to him

“You god damn Pokemon trainers always coming to my hut in search of some treasure or whatever. It’s so annoying!” The Hex Maniac complained. She licked her lips hungrily. “Well... I get to have a nice little present for it at least~”

A cold shiver ran down Calem’s spine, his throat instinctively gulping loudly. He was in mortal danger, and he knew it. If he did not run away now, who knew what would happen to him?! Picking a random direction, Calem turned away from the Hex Maniac and started running as fast as his legs would carry him. Said act proved to be a mistake, as the Hex Maniac instantly lunged towards him using her stronger reflexes and superior strength. Before Calem could even get his feet off the ground, he was quickly pulled back, stopped dead in his tracks by the Hex Maniac.

With a loud grunt and a frantic pull, Calem tried his best to escape from the woman’s grasp. Her grip was way too strong though, almost superhuman, like a Conkeldurr holding onto its cement bars. Despite his efforts, he was slowly dragged back towards her with the slightest of effort. Still bearing that crazed Hex Maniac grin, the Hex girl slowly turned Calem back towards her. She wrapped her fingers around both of Calem’s arms tightly, forcing the pair to look at each other face to face. A deluge of sweat poured down Calem’s body, his breathing erratic as she stared at the Hex Maniac’s deranged face, not knowing what she would do next. Then, without even breaking a sweat, the Hex Maniac lifted Calem up from the ground, leaving him completely at her mercy.

“Ok-! Alright-!” Calem screamed out in despair, his legs flailing about in absolute panic. “I-I’m sorry I invaded your forest- I-I promise never to do it ag-gain, so p-please let me go!”

“Sorry boy.” Hex Maniac responded dismissively, licking her lips as she eyed Calem up and down. “It’s too late for that. I’m going to enjoy using you as my toy~”

Calem’s eyes drifted downward in terror, staring at the Hex Maniac’s enormous member with absolute angst. As he struggled and flailed within her grasp, he could see it slowly grow larger and thicker, its length and girth bulging outwards exponentially. And now that he was seeing the thing so close and personally, Calem awed in its tremendous size. The monster was so gigantic it was almost as thick as his torso, almost as long as his body. And even then, it was still growing larger! Its veins becoming thick and bloated with blood,I its foreskin pulling back to reveal a monstrous head sized tip. Soon, the Hex Maniac’s dick was completely erect, throbbing with a fiery red that burned brighter than a Charizard’s flame.

Bearing a nefarious smile, she pushed her cock against Calem’s asshole. A loud gulp escaped Calem’s lips, as cold sweat began to pour down his body. He could feel the tip of her thick member poking and prodding into his tight pucker. Her very urethra was almost as big as his asshole! There was no way she could shove something that large inside! He would break! He would be absolutely destroyed! Calem’s butt squirmed with anxiety, as the threads of his pant began to stretch and tear from the sheer amount of force the Hex Maniac was applying. Even his clothes wouldn’t be able to save his hole from her assault!

“S-Stop! I-I-It w-won’t fit!” Calem cried, hoping- _Praying_ that he would somehow be saved from this situation.

But unfortunately, his pleas fell on deaf ears, for the hungry Hex Maniac continued to push and push her member against Calem’s tight asshole, testing the strength of his pants and the resistance of his backdoor until-

_RIIIIIIP!!!_

With a loud thundering ripping sound, Calem’s flimsy clothes were unable to keep the Hex Maniac’s massive pole out, letting her dick finally lay conquest over Calem’s tight butthole. The helpless boy screamed and winced in response, his body becoming stiff while his teeth grinded together with pain. His flaccid cock flopped down into the open air, as a large hole opened through his pants and shorts. In one well-placed thrust, the Hex Maniac had managed to impale her entire dickhead within Calem’s ass, its mushroom-cap shape clearly bulging through his pale skin.

“Silly boy~” The Hex Maniac menacingly whispered into his ear. “It _always_ fits~”

Gripping onto Calem’s arms tightly, the Hex Maniac continued to push her rod deeper and deeper into Calem’s hole. The poor trainer hollered and whimpered, his face transformed into a mess of tears and drool. He tried to tighten his sphincter and wriggle out of her grasp, but his efforts were totally wasted, for the strength of the Hex Maniac’s dick far surpassed his wildest imaginations. Slowly but surely, her titanic cock was forcibly snaking its way through Calem’s intestines, as was apparent by the obvious conical bulge that coursed through his body, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Before long, the entirety of the Hex Maniac’s enormous cock was completely inside of Calem’s asshole, pulsating with force as his tight insides squeezed her shaft. The vague shape of her long member bulged right through his skin, as if it had been implanted directly into Calem’s body. With such a thick and gigantic pole, Calem couldn’t help but pant with desperation. Though it shouldn’t have been possible for her to fit such a tremendous dick inside him in the first place, it felt as if his insides were being molded to the shape of the Hex Maniac’s cock, his whole body morphing in order to take her gigantic length.

Unsatisfied with merely pushing her cock in, the Hex Maniac began to pump her shaft in and out of Calem’s tight asshole. Her fingers dug into Calem’s body firmly as she meticulously lifted him up and down her length. The motions were gentle and slow at first, while the Hex Maniac made sure his ass would adjust to her size. But as she continued to slide Calem up and down her cock, her arms started moving faster and faster, flinging the poor boy with more strength and power. Her wide hips thrust into Calem’s tight butthole, powered by her thick powerful legs. Her hands rapidly bounced up and down, slamming Calem down on her fat girthy cock. Within a few minutes, the Hex Maniac was pounding away at Calem’s asshole like a wild Houndoom in heat.

Calem’s stomach churned loudly, his eyes rolling around like a pinball inside a machine. The way this Hex Maniac’s dick skewered his innards, rumbling through all his organs like clay- The way his head bounced up and down wildly like a Basketball- He felt like he was going to throw up. Calem wasn’t so much that he was getting fucked as he was being used like a toy, like a living fleshlight that was meant for nothing more than the Hex Maniac’s pleasure. Any kind of sensation or desire he had at the moment meant nothing. Calem was currently no more important to this Hex Maniac than a used cum tissue.

It was a truly abominable experience, being treated like an unthinking object. And yet... It wasn’t all bad. Yes, Calem’s ass was burning as hot as Magcargo’s lava, his insides searing with flame from the way the Hex Maniac’s gigantic cock plunged violently. But there was also a strange buzzing in his head with the slightest sensation of arousal. Perhaps it was the way his brain was bouncing up and down like a ping pong ball that was jumbling his thoughts in an irreparable manner. Perhaps it was the Hex Maniac’s deliciously fat enormous jugs, all damp and covered in sweat as they bounced along to her titanic thrusts. Or maybe it was the way her titanic girth was able to squeeze into Calem’s prostate, massaging his plump little appendage with her mighty pumps

Regardless of the reason, as the Hex Maniac continued to fuck Calem’s virgin asshole, the boy slowly but surely started to enjoy it more and more. Cute little moans and whimpers started to trickle out of his mouth, his heart beating with further intensity. Little by little, his dick started to grow erect. His shaft throbbed mightily, a lustful red spreading throughout his member until it was rock hard, bobbing up and down along to the motions of the Hex Maniac’s powerful thrusts. His ass tightened, his insides wrapping around and squeezing onto the Hex Maniac’s dick as if they wanted to be entirely demolished. It was as if the Hex Maniac’s dick was some sort of drug, and Calem was slowly growing addicted to it.

Saliva began to drip down his mouth, his eyes staring off into the distance in an endless haze. The way this Hex Maniac was absolutely pounding away at Calem’s asshole was totally unreal. The boy tried to keep some sort of mental control, to steel himself against the wave of sensations that were wracking his body and brain. But it was a losing fight, for the longer this Hex Maniac kept on fucking and fucking Calem’s asshole, the harder it became for him to think about anything but her enormous throbbing dick. Calem’s dick shivered, precum starting to roll down his erect mast. Slowly but surely, his mind and senses were being eroded in favor of pure unadulterated lust.

Seeing the hazy boy drooling and moaning over her, the Hex Maniac couldn’t help but giggle proudly. “Ahaha! You damn boys always act so strong, but you always break after a few minutes of pounding.” A fierce eerie smile cropped up on the Hex Maniac’s face, her tongue slipping around her lips in anticipation. “Now, for my favorite part~ Look into my eyes~” She commanded him firmly.

Not in a position to really resist, Calem meekly acquiesced to the Hex Maniac’s odd request. This quickly proved to be a mistake, for the moment Calem’s gaze fell upon the Hex Maniac’s eyes he was instantly entranced. His eyes were completely fixated on hers, staring on mindlessly as her swirly pupils twirled around and around in circles like a whirlpool. Every last thought was quickly wiped away from his mind, until Calem’s brain was left as nothing more than a blank slate completely at the Hex Maniac’s mercy.

Soon, the boy’s body was enveloped in an ominous purplish glow, accompanied by an intense buzzing that wracked every inch of his self. From his head down to his toes, an unbearable heat afflicted Calem like nothing had ever before. Down in his ass specifically, he could feel his cheeks throb and pulsate wildly, and that was without considering the way the Hex Maniac was viciously pounding into his asshole with her cock. No, this strange sensation that spread through every fiber of Calem’s body was something new, something stronger. It was like his body was clay and it was being reshaped from the ground up.

An erotic moan escaped Calem’s mouth as he felt his asscheeks slamming against the base of the Hex Maniac’s cock. Calem’s butt wasn’t that big, but he could feel his backside rumble and shake like the waves of the ocean. The more this Hex Maniac crashed her pelvis into Calem’s ass, the more his cheeks jiggled and bounced about like balloons. It was like they were growing- No, they _were_ growing! The way Calem could feel them grow warmer and heavier, how they rumbled wildly with every little pump and thrust. There was no denying it, little by little, Calem’s ass was inflating into two massive globes of fat that were almost as big as his head, until the boy had a beautifully round pear shape that would put most women to shame.

Calem’s legs quickly followed in turn, growing from thin meek boy legs into massive delicious womanly thighs that would only appear in the thickest of ladies. His hips plumped out considerably, waist thinning out like an hourglass. It seemed like Calem’s body was becoming more and more feminine with every passing second. These changes quickly spread onto his arms, making them smoother and leaner like dainty little flowers. The color of his nips went from dull boring brown into a soft delicious pink as his nipples became sensitive and plump. In just a matter of seconds, most of Calem’s masculinity was completely reformed into a prim sissy package.

That is, all except for his cock, which continued to annoyingly bob up and down with arousal. Unfortunately for him, it would not remain this way much longer, as the buzzing soon spread onto his throbbing shaft. Calem let out a feminine yelp as he felt his member pulsating with an odd heat. Though he was still extremely aroused, his hardened shaft began to shrink back into his body, slowly losing height and girth as it continued to beat needily. Even his ballsack started to retreat back into his crotch, slowly deflating into a cute little pouch while his nuts became smaller and smaller. Inch by inch, Calem’s respectable penis continued to reduce in size until it couldn’t even become hard anymore, his pecker fully transformed into a useless 1-inch nub. Calem was now a boy in name only, for his tiny little clit dick would only ever receive pleasure from anal stimulation after today.

With his body entirely transformed, the changes moved up to his face. Calem’s hat gently drifted off his head as his hair began to grow out and down from his head. His smooth black locks became ruffled and wild, while the tone of his hair took on a lighter purple hue. His face started softening and turning paler, as his head became rounded and smaller. A whole layer of makeup started to spread through his face, with jet black eyeliner covering his eyes and a pale purple lipstick covering his lips. And as Calem’s mouth grew into a wide, crooked, perverted smile and his eyes grew larger and rounder, his pupils turned from grey dots into full on purple swirls, like that of the very Hex Maniac that was currently taking him.

In a matter of seconds, Calem’s entire physical structure had been morphed to look exactly like a Hex Maniac. Not content with just his physical appearance though, Calem’s clothes quickly began to shift as well. His shoes transformed into a pair of elegant black high heels, with heels so high they were almost as tall as a Farfetch’d stick. The legs of his pants merged into a single whole, their fabric becoming smoother and silkier as they merged with his shirt. This new one-piece outfit became softer and puffier, gaining a dark purple tone with a turtleneck by his top and a long flowing hem at his feet. With a purple headband surging onto his hair and long sexy black tights covering his feet, Calem’s outfit now consisted of a beautiful flowing purple dress. Were it not for the tiny penis on his crotch and his lack of breasts, he would be undistinguishable from any other Hex Maniac. Calem had been transformed into a total Hex Boy.

The Hex Maniac gave a proud chuckle as she stared down at the dazed boy she was currently balls deep in. Not a trace of the old Calem remained, the boy within the Hex Maniac’s iron tight grasp had been fully transformed into yet another Hex Boy like the many other Hex Boys she’d created for her own amusement. All of his masculine energies had been completely absorbed from his body. And now they would be transferred onto someone else. The purplish glow slowly began to cover the Hex Maniac’s body whole, causing the same strange heat to envelop her. The Hex Maniac merely smiled, reveling in the feeling of success as she continued to fuck the new Hex Boy.

Just like with Calem, the Hex Maniac’s body started changing. However, it seemed she was changing in the opposite way. The woman grew taller, her limbs becoming larger and more defined as she gained a few inches of height. Her breasts expanded outwards, growing another full cup as they heaved up and down from her chest. The most prominent change though had to be her gigantic cock, which started growing further while it rapidly thrust in and out of Calem’s tight asshole. The boy let out a girlish scream of pleasure, feeling his insides expanding as the Hex Maniac’s member grew thicker in length and fatter in girth. Her balls became bloated, filling up with his essence and with delicious warm sperm ready to burst out at ay second. All of Calem’s masculinity had caused the Hex Maniac to further develop into a plump futanari goddess, and she was enjoying every second of it.

“Mmmmhhh~ You were absolutely delicious boy~” The Hex Maniac grunted happily, her cock throbbing deep within Calem’s hole. She smiled, ready to put in the finishing touches. “Now, tell me... Who is it think you are?”

The question seemed odd to Calem, but he really didn’t spend too much time thinking about it between the hypnosis and the enormous cock in his ass. “I’m Calem!” He cried, eyes crossing in mindless bliss. “Champion of the Kalos League~!”

“WRONG!!!” The Hex Maniac angrily shot back. Summoning all the strength in her arms, she furiously plowed her entire cock deep into Calem’s asshole, making his whole body reverberate with intensity. “You are nothing more than my dumb ditzy little Hex Boy! Your only job is to please your loving Mistress and obey her every command. The only thing you care about is making me happy, isn’t that right?”

And just as the Hex Maniac spoke it, it became true. With Calem’s face morphed into a dumb expression of pleasure, soon all of the boy’s identity slipped away into nothingness. His dreams, his accomplishments, his sense of self, all vanished, entirely replaced by a lust filled desire to be the Hex Maniac’s. Things like Pokemon battling and going on adventures no longer mattered to him anymore. As the little Hex Boy got his ass pumped by the large Hex Maniac, all he wished for was to have his Mistress fuck his brains out.

“Aaaaaahhhh~ That’s right Mistresssss~” The Hex Boy screamed out in pleasure, tears of joy rolling down from his cheeks. “I’m just your stupid little cocksleeve~ Please fill your horny bimbo slut with your cummmmm~~~”

The Hex Maniac gave a deviant smirk. “It would be my pleasure~” Calem’s transformation was complete.

Dick throbbing madly with desire, the Hex Maniac directed all of her strength into her arms as she pumped the Hex Boy in and out of her cock faster than a bolting Jolteon. The boy screamed out joyfully in response, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and his eyes rolling backwards while his tiny member dribbled out clear impotent liquid in a pitiful dry orgasm. All the Hex Boy could feel was the Hex Maniac’s cock. Its delicious warmth filled him up like nothing ever had before. He was in bliss.

“Hrrrnnggghhhh!! Take my jizz, you little whooooorreeeee~~~” The Hex Maniac moaned out, her cock pulsating as it began to rock with the intense burst of release.

Planting her cock all the way inside of the Hex Boy’s asshole, the Hex Maniac’s testicles contracted and her urethra shot wide open as she began to load gallon after falling of sperm directly into Calem’s asshole. Cum barreled out of her tip like a shotgun blast, spraying all of the Hex Boy’s insides with hot steamy white. Endlessly spouting like water out of a Wailord, the Hex Maniac filled Calem with so much cum, the boy’s body slowly began inflating. His intestines quickly filled up, Hex Maniac’s virile seed reaching as far up as his stomach. The boy’s poor belly started plumping outwards, growing thicker and rounder until he had a soft round belly that poked like a Voltorb through his dress.

The two remained like this for a while, with the Hex Maniac continuously filling the Hex Boy’s butt with more and more of her whipped cream and the defenseless lad shivering in her arms completely lost in ecstasy. It looked like the Hex Maniac would never stop cumming, as the Hex Boy’s tummy continued to fill up further and further with her hot jizz. But after what seemed to be an eternity, the Hex Maniac’s milk tankers finally sputtered their last blast of sperm for the day, her enormous penis starting to soften as her body permeated with a pleasant post-orgasmic glow.

Bearing a triumphant perverted smile, the Hex Maniac finally pulled her cock out of the Hex Boy’s tight asshole, causing a large blast of her seed to spray out of his tightened hole like an erupting Torkoal. Packed steamy cum continued to pour out of the boy’s asshole as the Hex Maniac gently lowered him onto the ground, his stomach deflating slightly while his butt continued to release spurt after spurt of white sperm. The Hex Boy didn’t seem to mind in the slightest though. His brain was so high on lust the only thing the stupid boy could think about was the glow of pleasure coming from his butt.

“Now, be a good little Hex Boy and guard this forest for me.” The Hex Maniac commanded smugly, her hands placed on her enormous hips while her gargantuan penis still dribbled little spurts of sperm. “If you do a good job and make sure no one gets in, I’ll give you another good old fuck~”

The Hex Boy mindlessly rubbed his belly, his ass and cock twitching excitedly at the thought of being filled by the Hex Maniac once more. “Yes Mistress~” He dutifully responded, eager to do whatever she asked him to do.

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe you’ve defeated me!”

The little Hex Boy that used to be Calem cried out towards a much larger, buffer and tanner trainer. Unlike Calem, the Hex Boy was a horrible trainer, as he couldn’t use his tiny bimbo brain to think about anything other than cock for five minutes. With a lecherous smile and his eyes formed into endless purple swirls, the boy pushed his soft body against the manlier trainer’s body.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have any money~” The Hex Boy’s gaze was squarely focused on the buff man’s bulging crotch. With a hungry lick of his lips, the boy slowly took his hand and placed it over the man’s package. “But I can think of a few other ways I can pay you~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello frens! Sorry about the lack of upload last week, been working on this little bugger for a while. This piece is a gift for a good friend of mine (Bet you won't figure out who LOL). It's super belated but I hope it was a good read cus I put all my effort into it ^^ As for my next project, expect another fic this week. I've been working on a humongous FE Twinning story and part 1 should be up hopefully soon. But anyways, with that I hope you enjoyed this one and cheers!


End file.
